mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutants Genetic Gladiators Q
This page is outdated. So make sure that the information in this page may be incorrect compared to the current/latest version of the game! Eva and Darwin have been working through the questions submitted and have answered as many as they can at this time, here are the chosen questions and their answers: *'Can we add a training facility that players can buy and put their mutants in to slowly gain XP ?' **We are thinking a system that could allow leveling up low creatures in exchange of some costs. *'Can we add a trade center for players to trade mutants?' **In the short and middle term, we are not going to create a specific trade center. **A trade center would require deep modification of the breeding gameplay **This won’t appear soon in the game, but we are thinking about an exchange platform for players *'How does the Star System Work?' **The Star system works as follows **To breed a Bronze Mutant (+10% attack strength) you need two level 10 or higher mutants and a Bronze Star in the breeding center. **To breed a Silver Mutant (+30% attack strength) you need two level 15 or higher Bronze mutants and a Silver Star in the breeding center. **To breed a Gold Mutant (+75% attack strength) you need two level 20 or higher Silver mutants and a Gold Star in the breeding center. *'Do we plan to add new Gene types?' **Not in the short/mid term. **We plan to release multiple mutants per month, from the Legendary, Collection, Secret or PvP collection. *'How can I restart my game?' **Please submit a support ticket here http://www.kobojo.com/en/our-support/ and we will restart your game (please note any gold / mutants etc purchased will be lost on a restart). *'Can you decrease Time limits when crossbreeding or incubating specimens?' **Both the Breeding Centre and Incubators can be upgraded, the Breeding center upgrade reduces the breeding time. *'What difference is there in the different Magnetic Key levels?' **At each level, the quality of the possible rewards from the chest improve. *'Can we give mutants more XP if they fight 2 v 3 or 1 v 3?' **No, the XP gain is nominative. *'Do we plan to add ways to customize mutants look and / attacks' **Yes, we are planning to release new “looks” or “skins” for mutants. *'Can we do design a mutant competition?' **Yes, this is planned and details of the first competition will be revealed very soon. *'Can we add visible evolutions as mutants level up (bigger, more spikes, etc) as an added incentive to level up the mutants?' **No, the visible demonstration of the evolution of the mutants is its new attacks animation, and its Elite skins (Bronze, Silver, Gold) *'Can we let friends visit rooftop and help speed up our breeding and incubators (friend click removes x% of time?)' **We are adding the ability for players to visit their friend’s rooftops and check out their collection of mutants, this is the first step and we intend to add to this feature over time. *'Can we get some mutant assets (wallpapers, avatars etc) to use on our pcs and a fansite kit?' **Yes, this is something we are working on and will release once its ready. Thanks for all the questions you submitted, stay tuned for our next Q&A in August. Source: https://www.facebook.com/notes/mutants-genetic-gladiators/mutants-qa-july-2013/179526235561049